A Twist in Fate
by Spirit of the Wolf
Summary: Draco Malfoy plays a horrible prank on Harry to get him out of the running for the selection of Head Boy next year. What will happen when Harry, his memory lost, is sent back in time where he unknowingly falls for his own mother? Takes place in Harry’s


A/N: I was just sitting in my room when this story idea hit me out of the blue. *Thanks her muses* It's an odd idea but pretty original as far as I know.  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy plays a horrible prank on Harry to get him out of the running for the selection of Head Boy next year. What will happen when Harry, his memory lost, is sent back in time where he unknowingly falls for his own mother? Takes place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, any new characters, or anything not recognizable as J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Chapter 1: Misfortunate Happenings  
  
Harry sat in a particularly squashy armchair in the Gryffindor common room. He rested his right ankle over the knee of his left leg as he turned a page of "The Daily Prophet". However, neither his mind nor his green eyes were focused on the paper. They were focused on an object directly across the room from him. A certain redheaded object to be exact. She hadn't changed whatsoever during the summer or any other time for that matter. She was fifteen and still looked about thirteen while her red hair had yet to find any body and remained limp and lifeless. That was what puzzled Harry the most. She had somehow, as if by magic, caught his eye. Just by being herself.  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip in concentration while she stared hard at Ron's chessboard. He had her cornered. Bad. It was enough trying to find a way out of it. But it was even harder knowing that a certain green eyed sixteen- year-old male was watching her intently. She didn't have to look up to know that it was Harry Potter. What in the cosmos she had done to make Harry Potter notice her was beyond Ginny's knowledge. But whatever it was, she was glad she had done it.  
  
"Ginny! Gin! It's your turn to move now!" Ron yelled impatiently and shook her shoulder roughly. Ginny knew he was anxious to win again and shot him a glare.  
  
"Ron, I really don't want to finish. You're going to win anyway. I'm going for a walk." Ginny stood up abruptly and exited the common room.  
  
"Aww, you're just being a sore sport, Gin!" Ron yelled at her retreating back.  
  
Harry, who had gone back to his paper, looked up as he heard Ron yell. Hermione was sitting in the armchair next to Harry while she studied. She gently nudged Harry's left arm.  
  
"Harry, now's your chance! Go talk to her!" Her soft brown eyes were anxious.  
  
"Hermione, I can't." Harry gave a furtive glance toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry, go! If you do. I'll. I'll let you copy our potion's homework!" Hermione blurted rather quickly.  
  
Harry stared at her, startled. He knew Hermione must really want him to go after Ginny to offer to help him cheat. "Right then, I'll be going now." He stood up, strode over to the portrait hole and pushed it open. As he stepped out of it, Harry glanced up and down the corridors and spotted a small figure on the other end to his left. She was just about to round the corner so he took off at a sprint in order to catch her.  
  
"Gin! Wait up!" Harry had no idea what he was going to do once he caught up to her, but he was going to find out soon.  
  
Ginny whirled around, her big honey eyes wide. "Harry?! What do you want?" Ginny grimaced inwardly upon realizing how she had sounded. "I mean, hello!"  
  
Harry smiled so widely that he was showing all of his teeth. To Ginny, this reminded her rather of Gilderoy Lockhart. She struggled to stifle a giggle as Harry began to talk. "Hey. I was uh. wondering if. what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I just got tired of playing chess with Ron," Ginny was bouncing on the balls of her feet, a nervous habit of hers.  
  
"Yeah I can understand that. Tired of losing, eh?"  
  
"You could say that." Ginny trailed off and eyed Harry nervously out of the corners of her eyes, not really knowing what to say to him. Harry himself wasn't sure of what to say either. His heart was going a mile a minute. The silence that ensued was a heavy, awkward one.  
  
"Where. where are you going then?"  
  
"Oh just for, you know, a walk. Care to join me?" Not waiting for an answer, Ginny began to walk slowly to give Harry time to consider. Harry, not needing to be convinced, followed her.  
  
"Do you want to go with me to the next Hogsmeade?" Harry had finally mustered up some courage to ask this and blurted it out before he lost it again. Ginny looked up at him with sparkling eyes and a huge grin.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Harry turned to leave, but halfway in his turn, stopped and faced her.  
  
"Uh.well I guess I'll be seeing you around?"  
  
"Of course." Ginny, unaware of the turmoil churning within Harry, turned to leave and walked off, a new bounce in her walk. Harry was screaming at himself to just ask the girl to be his girlfriend. He opened his mouth but no words came out.  
  
"Damn!" Harry smacked himself in the forehead and returned to Gryffindor Tower, berating himself all the way.  
  
~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the stony Slytherin common room with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. He was in a fouler mood than usual due to the angry letter he had received earlier from his father. Lucius wanted his son to be Head Boy next year. In order to do that, Draco had to be the boy with the highest grades this year. Unfortunately for Draco, he was only second on the list.  
  
"That Potter," Malfoy spat angrily. "He just has to be so perfect and the best at everything. Quidditch, grades.everything. I should be first up for Head Boy next year."  
  
"Well," Crabbe grunted suddenly, then fell silent. Draco stared at him, squinting hard for a minute or two as he waited for Crabbe to elaborate. When it became apparent that Crabbe was not going to elaborate, Draco sighed in disgust and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Were you actually going to ever say anything, Crabbe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco leaned forward once more to hear what Crabbe had to say. Again, Crabbe fell silent. Draco, already rather spiteful, lost what little patience he did have. "Damn it, Crabbe! What were you planning to say?"  
  
"Oh. Well you could study harder." Crabbe was staring down at Goyle's fingers, which were fiddling with some sort of chain or necklace.  
  
"That was your brilliant idea?" Draco rolled his eyes, agitated. "I could have told myself that. Anyway, I'd rather do something easier."  
  
"You could get rid of him." Draco's attention quickly snapped over to Goyle, who had set the chain in his lap.  
  
"Oh yeah Goyle! I could just kill the Boy-Who-Lived. Not a single soul would notice that he was dead." Draco snorted his disgust for the enth time and once more rolled his steely eyes.  
  
"No not kill him. Make him.forget. Make him not remember anything he learns no matter how hard he tried." Goyle picked up the chain once more and began twisting it around his fingers. Draco peered at him, intrigued yet skeptical.  
  
"Just how would I manage that?" Draco's eyes traveled down to Goyle's hands, which were now lazily swinging the chain. "What the hell is that thing anyway?" Draco motioned to the chain.  
  
"This?" Goyle dangled the chain in front of Draco's face, making Draco want to snatch it from him and smack him over the head with it. "It's something my dad sent to me a few days ago. He sent instructions with it too. I tried looking them over but they were in some other language."  
  
Draco snatched the chain from Goyle's hand and examined it closely. It looked like your average chain necklace except, Draco noticed, it had a small inscription and design on the middle link. The inscription and design were both a dark blue whereas the necklace itself was silver and black.  
  
"It's a necklace. Why would a necklace have instructions with it?" Draco suspected it had something to do with the design. Had Goyle noticed it? Most likely not, knowing Goyle. "Go get the instructions, Goyle."  
  
Goyle immediately rose and disappeared downstairs to the sixth year boys' dorm. He reappeared a minute later with a small piece of parchment. Silently, he handed it to Draco then fell back into his seat with a groan.  
  
The Slytherin common room was strangely absent that night of any other Slytherins, save a couple of first years noisily playing Exploding Snap in a far corner. Even so, after glancing at the instructions on the piece of parchment, Draco stood and motioned for his two cronies to do the same. Goyle stood, but Crabbe remained seated. Draco shot him a glare then noticed Crabbe had fallen asleep. In two short strides, Draco was standing next to Crabbe. He reached out an arm and smacked Crabbe on the head. Crabbe started and blinked stupidly.  
  
"Come on Crabbe! Get up! We're going down to our dorm." Draco whirled around, not waiting for Crabbe. A minute later, all three were downstairs in their dorm.  
  
"Lock the door Goyle. I don't want that Blaise bloke barging in on us. He's such a nuisance."  
  
Once Goyle had locked the door, Draco sat on his bed and turned toward Crabbe and Goyle. His gray eyes had an odd sort of glint in them. "Where did your dad get this?"  
  
Goyle screwed up his face in thought. There was a long pause, then, "He got it from one of his close chums. Julius is his name I think. The bloke's from Germany. Dad says he's real powerful in the Dark Arts.  
  
"Ahh yes," Draco drawled. "I believe I know who you're talking about. A few years ago, he spent the summer holidays with us and Father made me learn to speak German fluently to impress him. I'm a little rusty with it though." Draco stopped and examined the parchment once more, trying to translate it in his mind.  
  
Der Hexagon Necklace Dieser Necklace ist bester Freund jedes dunklen Wizards. Es gibt nur einige im Bestehen und sie werden geächtet. Um diesen Necklace arbeiten zu lassen, brauen Sie den Potion Ihres Wunsches und tränken Sie den Necklace 48 Stunden lang. Wenn Sie ihn herausnehmen, singen Sie dem beiliegenden Bann dreimal. Dieses bindet den Necklace an den Bann. Unter dann trägt whoever den Necklace ist den Bann oder Hexagon für jede mögliche Zeitspanne. Es konnte Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate sein. Gleichmäßige Jahre. Sie entscheiden. Benutzen Sie diesen Necklace klug und halten Sie es geheim.  
  
The room grew deathly silent as Draco read and re-read the parchment. Goyle looked around the room for lack of anything better to do. Crabbe fidgeted with one of the silver tassels on Draco's green pillow. They both knew better than to make any noise as their leader concentrated hard. More minutes ensued. Suddenly Draco's head snapped up with a triumphant smirk on his lips.  
  
"I've got it translated!"  
  
Goyle's almost black eyes whipped over to Draco's face and Crabbe was jolted out of his stupor.  
  
"It says,  
  
'The Hex Necklace. This necklace is every Dark Wizard's best friend. There are only a few in existence and they are outlawed. To make this necklace work, brew the potion of your desire and soak the necklace for 48 hours. When you take it out, chant the enclosed spell three times. This will bind the necklace to the spell through the design on the necklace. Then, whoever wears the necklace will be under the spell or hex for any length of time. It could be hours, days, weeks, months. Even years. You decide. Use this necklace wisely and keep it secret.'  
  
Goyle, I can't believe Julius gave this to your dad instead of mine."  
  
"Hey! What's-"  
  
"Oh let it go," Draco's gray eyes were shining with anticipation. "This is too good to be true and it couldn't be more perfect timing!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were slightly confused at this. What was Draco going on about? Draco interpreted the confused looks on their faces and rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
"Honestly you two. We can use this necklace to get rid of Potter! Don't you see?"  
  
Draco's excitement was met with even more confused looks. He snorted in disgust at this. "Do I have to explain everything to you two? Goyle I would have expected you at least to understand. It was your idea originally. Anyway, if we make a simple memory potion, follow the instructions, and put this on Potter somehow, he'll be out of the running for Head Boy. Not to mention Quidditch."  
  
"Wouldn't that take more than just a memory potion?" Draco stared at Crabbe in wonder. He had asked a smart question.  
  
Draco thought for a minute, his mind in full scheming mode. "Yes it would."  
  
Once again, there was about five minutes of silence. Goyle was getting restless and wanted to go to bed soon.  
  
"We get that necklace around his neck and then send him back in time! For a real humorous twist we should send him back to when his parents went to school. Now we just need to do some fine tuning on this."  
  
A/N2: Ahh finally I got this done. I can't believe how long it took me to do just this first chapter. It took awhile to work out all the bugs and then Microsoft Word screwed up. Anyway, I have a few IMPORTANT things to clarify. Firstly, I do not speak barely an ounce of German. I went to a website and typed in that paragraph. I pressed the translate button and it automatically did that for me. So if any of you out there reading this speak German and I got something wrong, my apologies! Secondly, I have always pictured Crabbe as the stupidest one. I have no clue why, I just do. That's why I kind of portrayed him so dumb like I did. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. It sure did take awhile to figure out everything. I'll update as soon as I can, once I feel the second chapter is all good and ready. Please review! Thanks to those of you who do review!!! 


End file.
